Darker Shade
by Xatches
Summary: Taking place during Twilight Princess, Princess Zelda is trapped in her barrier stricken palace tower with no help, or so she thought. Running into an old, seductive enemy, they travel together in means to find escape of the Hyrule Castle. Rated M for later chapters and please RR if you like, I appreciate it!
1. Bound

**A/N: So, this is the first fanfic I've written (of Zelda anyway...) and I just hope you guys enjoy! xoxo**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dark Link nor Zelda.**

* * *

She sat in her dark, humid chamber. Her violet gaze was transfixed on the barrier surrounding her palace; a sigh escaping her pale lips. _I'm growing weaker_, she thought sadly. With each passing day her features faded into a paler color. Her once blonde locks were ruffled and skin porcelain white. The princess was beginning to lose hope in her knight in shining armor...who should've been here by now, right? Zelda brought her hand up to her tiny window, her fingertips brushing against the cold surface. Just as she brought slender fingers from the window, a cold shiver crawled along her spine. She would've turned her head, but the hood covering her face would've blocked her view anyway so she remained looking outward. Her darker blonde brows furrowed.

"Midna?"

There was no response, but a darker presence was clearly lingering about her chambers. For now, the princess chose to ignore it. _Perhaps the barrier is growing stronger? But how...? _At this point the weak woman stood tall and turned around. A small gasp escaped her lips as the rest of the room appeared non-existent, a black hole with red, pulsing veins sucking it into itself slowly with barely a sound being heard as it grew smaller. The fiery veins running all and throughout the darkness began to pulse, appearing as though the hole was charging for something..._No. _With an instant reaction, Princess Zelda held up her hand, Triforce piece present and emanating a soft glow that spread within seconds of the black hole bursting into her, her body thrown across the chambers and through the window. The glowing shield around her began to crack and fall into pieces that were carried away by the wind.

Shaking hands grabbed at nothing but air as the princess seemed to fall in slow motion from the tower. Her cloak long gone, maybe in the tower still or even being swept away with withered energy shield pieces. Accepting what appeared to be her fate, she turned and faced the ground that grew larger as she fell. With closed eyes she winced at the pain to come, and yet she felt nothing. With slow motions, violet eyes opened to stare into deep red iris' that seemed to calm her nerves instantly. It was just who those iris' belonged to that caused her to scramble out of the arms of her savior.

"What are _you _doing here?" she demanded

The shadow of her hero, Link, said nothing. He simply stood straight and strode away from her, cracking his neck.

"Hey!" the princess shouted, rushing to her feet and marching after the dark figure. She reached out her hand to grab his wrist when he turned around and grasped her hand, squeezing hard enough to crush her hand but seemed to not desire breaking her delicate hand...at the moment.

"It would be wise to go back to your tower," the darker Link replied, his tone deep and serious. If she hadn't been staring at his hand and into his crimson eyes, she might have listened. When she didn't reply he almost continued, but released her hand and continued forward. With slight hesitation she followed after him. This just might be her ticket of getting out of the barrier bound palace; or her demise.

Her voice was quiet. "Take me with you."

From the corner of her eye she saw him pause, then turn around. A soft growl was heard, whether it was playful or dangerous she didn't know. "Is that an order, princess?"

"No." Zelda surprised herself with how quick and nonchalantly she answered. Even enough to cover her pale, chapped lips with shaky fingers. When she looked back up at the shadowy Link, He simply stared at her with the same slight surprise, which quickly faded back into an emotionless mask. "It isn't an order," she finished.

"Then just stay out of the way," he answered. Motioning her forward with a flick of his wrist.

Zelda followed his footsteps quietly, being wary of her surroundings, specifically a black hole with crimson veins. She quickened her pace to walk beside her dark _savior_ and took her fingers away from her lips. "You never answered my ques-"

"A way out."

The princess raised a brow in question, but said nothing as they continued to walk slowly. She finally had a moment to see just how much in ruin her palace had become. The once high, exotic towers were crumpled and strewn across the palace grounds; the same cream and burned golden color of the sky. Tears began to stream down flushed cheeks while her glazed stare scanned the damage. Where was Link when she needed him most? It was when her knees gave out that the princess felt her body failing her. Just as her knees hit the yellowed grass of the grounds, she felt a hand grasp her bicep and pull her up harshly. Crimson eyes stared angrily at her from the darkened face that belonged to the shadowed version of her Link. He didn't have to say anything to send a message to her. Ripping her arm from his grasp, Zelda stood confidently, wiped away her tears, and continued past him to the large intricate gate that led to the rest of the kingdom. Looking back to the shadow that followed, she noticed the absence of mangled bodies and corpses. Midna spoke of the reasoning to her, although she never thought she'd have to see it for herself. The woman turned back to the gate and rested her hand among the lock, engraved with the Triforce. It made a slight rustle noise before falling to the ground at the princess' feet. By now Dark Link was by her side as the gate opened to a destroyed bridge.

"How are we suppose to cross?" Zelda asked softly.

All she got in response was a wicked smirk that sent the hairs on the back of her neck to stand tall and her cheeks to burn a vibrant red. He reached out and grabbed her wrist, tugging at it to pull her body into his chest. His face was dangerously close to hers, mere inches apart before he wrapped his other arm around her waist and pulled her with him over the broken path and into the dark depths. A scream ripped from Zelda's throat as they fell into darkness. Just then it felt as though he hair was being pushed down by a strong wind, the shadow's hand on her waist traveling up to cup the back of her head as light entered her vision. They were...floating?

"I do have abilities of my own," his deep voice stated, almost seductively.

Her violet eyes widened as they landed safely on the other side of the bridge, the princess holding the shadow tighter than when he pulled her with him into the dark abyss. He still held her as well, looking into her wide eyes, his hand on the back of her head moving to caress her soft, flushed cheek. For only a moment, he showed slight compassion; until he pulled his hand away as though her very skin burned him. Dark Link released her and began to continue down the path set for them.

"Let's go," he stated coldly.

Raising a hand to touch her cheek, Zelda nodded and followed him. His touch was as cold as ice as well as lingered into her skin. It was as if she craved that icy touch against her face again. Furrowing her brows, she put her hand down and shook her head. _No, I'm suppose to be with Link...but..._

"Wait," she said loud enough for him to hear.

He turned to look at her, eyes dark and mischievous. "Yes?"

"What other abilities do you have?" she asked, a stern look on her serene face.

He smirked widely. "Wouldn't you like to know..." The shadow demon made his way over to her, taking long strides until she could feel his cold breathe against her neck. His lips barely touched her ear and her heart was pounding in her chest at the point of exploding. "Princess."

Zelda suppressed a small moan from the back of her throat, barely audible. Just as her eyelids grew heavy, he was already walking away from her and his dark aura and cold presence gone.


	2. More Than Meets the Eye

**A/N: *Desperatly attempts to make chapter longer* I have such a bad habit of making my chapters too short for my liking! And so I tried to make this chapter a tad longer, maybe 2000-3000 words? I just want to give you guys a good read! Enjoy. xoxo**

* * *

"I can't see anything from here, Li-" she paused. "Dark Link."

He stared at her with mirth and a glint in his eyes. "Oh, you wound me with such a name, but if you can't see from there I suggest climbing higher, yes?"

Zelda pouted her still pale lips and nodded. The demon was watching her climb the jagged building with slight difficulty. She knew he was mocking her abilities by just that stare of his...so dark and judging. Gloves abandoned and dress long ripped by now, having had the shadow tear the silky bottom of it just before she began climbing, the soiled cloth running up her thigh dangerously as she lifted her leg and locked the heel of her boot into a crooked hole. Pushing herself up, the princess slowly but surely reached the top of the building, standing tall to look over the frozen and empty city. This time, no tears streamed down her cheeks. She understood what was happening and accepted it, and for now, all that was on her mind was a way out. Zelda turned away from the view only to walk into the shadowed hero, her face bumping into his stiff chest. When he made no movement to push her aside, she made a small side step to stand beside him, his dark stare looking past her. The dark one remained that way for a long minute before the princess spoke up.

"What is it?"

Just as the words left her lips, his body was pressed into hers, shoving both of them to the ground. She gasped at the sudden contact, but was shushed when he put a finger to her lips in silence. With a short nod of acknowledgment, he removed his finger from her lips.

"There are Shadow Kargaroks amidst the sky," he said quietly.

Zelda furrowed her brows. "Kargaroks..?"

"In other words, twilight beings in the form of a...bird."

This made a small bubble of laughter erupt from the princess, the demon raising a brow at the sudden burst of humor. "I assume you're laughing for a reason..."

"I...I apologize, but...a bird? Seems like a rather small creature," she stated, resting a hand on the demons chest out of habit of doing so to her hero so many times before. _I didn't realize he was so close.._

He said nothing after that, just stared into her violet eyes for a moment. As he shuffled slightly as if to remove himself from her, she tightened the hand on his chest into a fist that held onto the fabric of his shirt. Everything about him was so cold and lonely. Just as Zelda raised her gaze to meet his, Dark Link's eyes were heavily lidded. With this her eyes widened at his reaction. Pushing further, Zelda loosened her fist and tugged at the fabric in her grip. He remained stiff as she pulled him closer, his hands resting on either side of her head, her blonde locks twisted and spread over his fingers. Her other hand delicately reached behind his neck to nestle itself in the silvery white hair under his charcoal hat, applying small pressure to leave his lips inches from hers. Just as his sharp tongue began to poke out of his lips, there was a sharp pain in the princess' head. In the blink of an eye, the demon was no longer on top of her, but rather staring at her questioningly from afar. _Was that just a daydream?_

The shadow strode over to her and held out his hand. "Get up."

She refused his hand and stood on her own. "Did...you see something?"

"No, but the Kargaroks are elsewhere, so let's move on," he replied sternly, putting his offered hand by his side and jumping from the building to the ground with ease.

Despite the strange...whatever it was that played in her head, caused the princess to breathe heavily as she climbed down and jump halfway to land beside the darker Link. The way he walked slightly slanted made her curious and yet, she kept to herself and followed him. By now she hardly looked like the princess she was before all of this corruption occurred. Walking along the path in silence beside a demon surely wasn't on her list of things most likely to happen. _How did he even get here? Surely he couldn't have just, walked in. Or could he? _Suddenly, the darkened savior's footsteps grew more and more crooked with each step. A fingerless gloved hand covered his face, from behind it a thick, charcoal mist seeped out from between his fingers. _What is that__?_ The question drifted in her mind a bit, but considering he was a demonic shadow of someone else, it was clear some of their...features would be different.

Just as her gaze strayed from him, a hand was pressed against her abdomen. Curiously, Zelda looked up at the darker Link in question, hand away from his face and dark mist gone. _How peculiar_. His eyes were focused ahead of them where a Twilight Beast stood bent over, tentacle adorned head twitching. A small gasp barely escaped her pale lips when the hand on her abdomen had slapped over her mouth. Dark Link was in front of her, hand pressing harder to her mouth and a finger to his own with a slight _shhhh_ seeping from behind. All Zelda's body allowed her to do was nod her head as the demon began to walk slowly, causing her to step back until he lead her to the corner of a battered vegetable stand, the thick smell of sour mold hitting her in the face. The scent made her nose wrinkle, but not his. Rather than acknowledge it, he released her mouth and turned to make his way toward the ignorant beast minding its own business. Peeking from behind the stand, the princess watched as the dark one drew his bow from thin air effortlessly. If not for her weaker circumstances, she would've done away with the beast long ago with her own powers, which seemed useless now.

"Zelda."

She raised her head, shocked to hear him say her name so nonchalantly. "Huh?"

"I've removed the beast. We are closer to the exit," he informed her without so much as a hint of boast.

Confused, Zelda walked from behind the stand to look ahead, where the Twilight Beast lay with an arrow in the head yet no blood dripped from the impaled flesh. _No blood..?_ She shook her head and made her way past the demon. He followed without hesitation when she started to part her lips to speak.

"There's no blood." she deadpanned.

"No, my intention was to gift it with a lack of awareness for a time, how much time I am unaware of."

The princess smiled. "Such a strange thing to do considering whom I travel with, hm?"

He mimicked her sarcastic smile. "Whom you travel with did not have to prevent your demise, nor bring you along."

"Then why bring me along?" she asked, turning to face him with her brows furrowed and lips in a thin frown.

Dark Link took advantage of her stillness and shifted behind her in a cloud of thick smoke as black as night, sending chills to run along her porcelain skin. Dark, shadowy fingertips ran across her shoulders and up her neck, the icy touch yet warmth of his ministrations making her cheeks flush into a deep pink. "You, princess are something no other has had the pleasure of diving into, not even your _hero_."

The demeanor of his deep voice made her melt into his fingers. "Please stop."

Ignoring her small plead, he ran his fingertips along her jaw, turning her head to face him. His tongue was poking out and descending closer to her neck. "If you really wanted me to, you would've done something already."

Her body stiffened. He was right. _Maybe this is a dream, like before. This can't be happening. _Then again, if this was in fact a figment of her imagination, she may as well dwell in it, shouldn't she? Closing her eyes, she allowed the demon to explore her with his tongue, running down to meet her collarbone. Soft purrs erupted from her as he continued, his other hand running down her side to rest on her hip.

He growled softly. "Time is of the essence as I informed you."

Zelda shifted to face him fully, her violet eyes half open and glazed over. "I don't care."

"And yet I do."

With a raised brow, the princess looked over his shoulder in awe. There, twitching as feeling came back into its limbs, was the Twilight Beast. Quickly, she began to raise her hand with a Triforce piece to channel what remaining power she had left, yet Dark Link grabbed her hand just as it gave a soft glow.

"What are you doing? I can handle that _thing,_" she assured him.

"No, if you dare try to harm or get close it will only summon more of them."

"Are you sure?"

The shadowed hero looked her over with a slightly raised brow, then kneeled down, arms wrapping around behind her knees. _He wouldn't._ Proved wrong for the first time...in awhile anyway, Zelda felt herself thrown over his shoulder; his sculpted rear in plain view. At least this wasn't the worst situation she's ever been in. For awhile she simple remained silent for fear of that _thing_ catching a mere word to leave her royal mouth. The royal mouth a demon was so close to taking for his own dark pleasures. She didn't know whether she liked the thrill of him touching her so gently with his icy fingers, or was scared he would snap her neck. He didn't though and that confused her, he had plenty of chances to do so...so why didn't he? This is all too much, where was Link? Midna? Was he even coming to her rescue..? Was the imp bound Twilight Princess even going to attempt to see her once again? A pain began to settle in the back of her head with so much overthinking in the middle of a dead city. From the corner of her eye, Zelda watched the shadow intently. His face was so calm and serene, all the more reason to hate his existence, but she couldn't. Violet eyes went to the ground, and back up again. He was looking right at her.

"Exactly what are you trying to achieve from this?" the woman questioned, watching as the beast finally stood. A shame it was only a mere ant in size by now. "He was the only thing in the way of getting to the exit," she continued.

Dark Link halted to speak. "Indeed, but would you rather be weaker than you already are? I can almost feel the pain inside you."

She frowned. "Actually, I feel less weak than when I was in the tower. It was like something came into my mind and erased what I've been plagued with. Strange isn't it?"

"Hm."

"What's that for?" she pouted, brows furrowed once again in question.

"Nothing don't worry about it."

"I'll worry If I wi-" she paused. "Fine."

There a smooth grunt heard from over the shoulder the princess was draped over. It seemed the demon didn't want to argue with the stubborn princess any longer. A soft smile curled along her no longer pale, but full pink lips. _I win this round. _


	3. So It Begins

**A/N: WARNING! Semi major smut ahead, but that's why you guys are reading...duh. Enjoy xoxo**

* * *

It felt like they've been all through the city, passing few challenges like sneaking past Twilight Beasts or hiding amongst the shadows to keep from the Kargaroks. At most they only really traveled half the city. Or rather _he _traveled through half of it. The tired princess remained semi perched on his shoulder throughout the past few hours. How he hadn't grown tired of carrying her all this way was a great feat in her own opinion. Unless he was tired...he had a splendid way of hiding it. Every so often she would could feel him skip a step slightly and grab at his face again although she could barely see out of the corner of her eye. _What is wrong with him? _Her question fell upon deaf ears as she lay draped over the demon's shoulder. Rather than say anything or overthink more than she already had, Zelda closed her eyes. Maybe some rest would do her good afterall.

"Do not sleep."

One eye open, a soft serene sneer forming. "Why not?"

Without even opening her other eye, she was beginning to slide from her perch. With a gasp, she fell on to the cold ground. The princess turned her head to look at the shadowed hero and possible do him great harm, but...he was gone. Getting to her feet, Zelda darted her eyes in every which way.

"Link?"

After a few moments of no response, there was a soft thud. Allowing her feet to guide her, she made her way through the still empty street near the palace. There was one alleyway in particular that caught her eye. Seeping out of the ruggid opening was a shadow. Rushing toward it, the princess turned the corner and covered her lips with her hand to cover the gasp that escaped her mouth. On the ground, was Dark Link. His body was stiff and throbbing with the thick mist that was around his face. The charcoal fog creeped under and over his body, slowly making its way up the crooked stone walls. The sight of it made her throw up her other hand, Triforce visible with light. Walking slowly, the light glow of her hand made a path through the darkness and to the body. She took a deep breathe before kneeling down beside _his _body and reaching out her fingertips to touch his skin, so dark and smooth under the pads of her fingers.

"Please wake up," she pleaded. "I can't finish this without you...damn arse."

Just as her eyes began to form small bubbles of salty tears, the demons body twitched, his arm moving beside his torso to push himself up and onto his back. "I doubt that entirely."

_Slap!_

His eyes widened as a barely visible red mark formed on his cheek. When Zelda raised her hand to swing again, he gripped her wrist. They stayed this way for some time, both breathing heavily until she broke the silence.

"Why did you walk off without me? And what is this mist that has been around you recently!"

He tightened his grip in response. "It's nothing."

"Tell me."

"No."

"I comma-"

At this point his wrist flicked behind his head, bringing Zelda forward to smash her lips against his. Dark Link raised his other arm and reached around her waist, pulling her on top of him. Her arms had no choice but to be pressed into his chest, her fingertips barely touching his jaw. In a princess' upmost opinion, he'd been teasing her from the fucking start. She didn't care anymore, she wanted him to touch her in ways no one else had and explore her with his wicked demeanor and he did just that. His hands ran along her body, his tongue grazing her bruised lips. Soft moans left her throat like musical notes, encouraging the demon to go further and slide his hands up her torn dress and slide his index fingers under the fabric of her private areas. In return, she mustered the courage to bite his bottom lip and tug lightly. A soft growl rumbled in his chest and he slid his tongue further into her parted lips until it met her own. Her cheeks inflamed at the slippery contact. But then, he stopped.

She raised a brow. "What is it?"

His crimson stare looked past her. "Look up."

And she did just that. There, in the sky, was no ominous orange with flecks of charcoal scattered about. Zelda removed herself from the shadow to stand, all while looking to the sky, his fingertips sliding down her legs as she did so.

"He did it," she said softly.

Dark link stood as well. "I assume by _him _you mean my lighter doppelganger."

"Well..." the princess began. "Yes, I would think Link succeeded."

"And if he didn't and someone of higher power has..?"

Zelda looked to him with furrowed brows. "He's chosen by the goddess, it's unlikely someone else had the ability to destroy the barrier."

He nodded. "Then let's go find your _hero."_

She didn't answer, just held out her hand to which he slid his fingers between her own hesitantly. He didn't understand her sudden act of affection and silence but didn't question it either. Keeping to the shadows, they moved through the now repaired city with few residents going about their business as if nothing happened. The princess' attire however made her appear unlike herself, but rather a regular citizen if not someone of lower class. It never bothered her dark companion though. It made her comfortable to be around his aura without looking like the goddess she was told she was. Especially having his fingers laced with hers, it gave her a small sense of safety despite who he actually was. _Perhaps he's of higher power than Link...he is his shadow after a-_

"Zelda wait."

At the whisper of her name she turned her head to look at the demon. "What?"

He said nothing, simply lifting his free hand to point ahead of them. Just as her violet gaze followed his pointing hand, she was met with sky blue eyes staring right at her. Her body froze in place, her hand tightening to grip Dark Link's. _I am in the shadows, he cannot see us...hopefully. _Zelda's thoughts were answered when a small imp, also known as Midna, popped over her hero's shoulder, whispering in his ear. The goddess chosen hero only nodded and ran off toward the palace. The small encounter was odd...if Link _did _see her, wouldn't he run to her aid? Especially if she were in the company of an enemy? He looked as if he stared right into her soul yet didn't see her.

I cloaked us from his vision," the demon said abruptly.

_Oh._

Zelda looked at him with a bored expression on her stiffened face. In return he shrugged, with a slight smirk forming at the corner of his mouth. They may as well just follow the Link and Midna. Surprisingly the princess still held the shadows hand, rather tightly in fact.

"Are we just going to sit here and play for the remainder of this journey or follow the little imp and her companion?" he deadpanned.

"I..." Her voice completely crumbled. There was no response she had to what he just said. "Yes?"

Dark Link raised a brow and squinted his eyes slightly. "I shall assume you mean 'yes' to the first option, yeah?"

"Eh..." she paused, releasing the demons hand and twiddling her thumbs. _Wait, why am I even thinking of this! _"N-No!"

Rather than the rejection coming out firm and assertive, it was more of a cracked squeak that made the shadow smirk. It was a devilish thing that had the hairs on the back of her neck standing tall. She hated how he was nearly right to assume that's what she was thinking at first. It wasn't the task at hand however, she needed to find Link, again. Her mind was so cluttered that she ignored the rustling beside her. The demon was getting more into her space when she wasn't looking. Zelda glared at him when he grew closer, smirk widening. With a quick motion he licked at her lips and leaned back, hopping to his feet.

"Are we to head to the palace?" he asked, brushing off dirt from his charcoal armor, or rather fabric. Whatever he preferred to call it.

Zelda thought for a moment, chewing on the inside of her cheek with wide eyes as to the assault on her mouth. "No." When she was rewarded a raised brow in response, she continued. "I still desire to leave the city."

Dark Link blinked. "And then...?"

"Then, I shall go to a temple that I assure you, you are very familiar with," she said, sounding confident that he would go with her and continue their journey that was starting to spiral into an adventure she wasn't nearly ready for.

"The temple has long been forgotten, Zelda."

She frowned. "I know it has been. I simply want to investigate the area," the princess explained.

The demon nodded. "I see. And shall I be your companion during this little quest of yours?"

Zelda's pink lips began to turn in a cheeky smile. "I would hope so, but we need to finish the mission we're both currently taking part in, shouldn't we?" she finished, holding out her hand for him to assist her in standing, which he did without hesitation. _Seems like he's becoming more of a gentlemen. Odd._

The duo walked throughout different alleyways, slowly but surely making there way to the gate of the city, which was heavily guarded and yet they managed to sneak past. Though regular citizens gave them curious looks when they had no choice to walk into the light, there was no real commotion. Neither were a threat anyway...then again one doesn't simply call the guards on a worn down princess and her demon companion. That would be ridiculous. By now she was only thinking of how close to freedom she really was. Just a few more pats of their feet running across the bridge and it would be straight grass land and paths from here on out. Birds chirping rung in her ears and the whistle of the wind blew through her golden locks. The fresh smell of flowers and water streams drifted in front of her face.

"Princess Zelda!"

Her heart collapsed, feet skidding to a stop just at the bridges edge. Dark Link stood just diagonal from her, his boots buried in the grass. When the princess turned her head hesitantly, she was met with fiery slits of eyes, but these eyes didn't belong to an imp. Rather than that, a tall woman stood in the middle of the bridge. Her skin was a soft hue of blue. Two large strands of phoenix hair hung beside her face, brushing against her high cheekbones and coming to tie together under her chin and in front of her chest. The soft breeze brushed against her charcoal attire, the air only managing to move the pieces that weren't skin tight.

"Midna?"

The other woman smirked, sharp teeth peeking from behind her purple lips. "To you, its princess of Twilight."

Zelda allowed her lips to form a straight thin line. "I see that curse of yours had been sated."

"It has. Zant was defeated by your..._chosen _hero, as well as Ganondorf. Link and I are to venture to the Gate where he shall be banished to my realm."

Dark Link twitched beside the Hyrule princess, as if to show his impatience of wishing to leave. It was true, she too, was growing impatient speaking to the darker women standing with perfect posture at the middle of the bridge. The woman was wasting the time that hasn't been in their favor for at least two days. Zelda looked at her hand, her fingers laced with the demons. Her brows furrowed, violet eyes looking toward the Twilight princess.

"Midna, I need to go on my own adventure for once," she said sternly, tightening her grip on the shadows hand.

The Twilight princess almost frowned...almost. "I see." She sighed. "If it is what you wish so be it. I simply warn you of the company you keep."

With that she began to walk away from the pair and to the gates of the city. A soft mist enveloped her slim figure until it collapsed onto itself, leaving behind a small essence that Midna was even there. Just as the thick mist began to fade, Zelda squinted her eyes to look closer at the fog. _Why does it seem so familiar? _A tug on her hand made her turn her head to see Dark Link nearly dragging her arm across the last step of the bridge and into the soft grass and patches of dirt. It seemed so long ago that the princess had actually left her small tower and larger palace, to actually see blades of grass and touch the flowers besides the small gardens that resided in the palace. Zelda released the hand she held onto tightly to kneel onto the ground and run her fingers through the dirt. There was a soft prick on her shoulder as she leaned back to stand, but she remained kneeling, turning her head to come face to face with the hilt of a blade. Maybe this would be her end, beating with the hilt of the demons sword rather than a quick death. She squeezed her eyes shut and prepared her self mentally, but nothing happened.

"You're going to need this you know," his voice invaded her ears.

Zelda opened her eyes, blinking light a deer in the headlights. "What?"

The demon wiggled the hilt in front of her. "Unless you plan on dazzling your foes with that glowing hand of yours, I suggest you take the sword."

"Oh," she replied softly, and slightly relieved. Her hand slid over his and to grip the hilt closest to the actual blade. Just as he released the hilt himself, the sword began to shift entirely.

The sword began to brighten from the darkness, glistening into a pale golden color with intricate designs patterning the blade and the hilt a smooth purple. Three gems studded the top of the hilt in a triangle. The colors being blue at the top, red on the left, and green on the right. What was once a blade of darkness and copy of a sacred sword, turned into a sword fit for the princess and like no other sword she had ever seen. The blue stone encrusted into the hilt glowed softly and brighter than the others. _Wisdom _rang through her ears as if it were being whispered to her. All the while the sword changed she watched her dark companion from the corner of her eye, who simply watched.

"And here I thought there was only one sacred sword that my doppelganger possessed."

Zelda looked up to him and smiled. "I guess this makes two sacred swords...possibly."

The demon smirked. "The let's get going."

"Just a moment if you please," she replied, getting to her feet and holding the sword in a way one would present to a king.

The princess lifted the blade into the air, the sword glowing a soft blue. With effortless finesse, she swung the sword in front of her to which the demon merely stepped aside to watch a sting of blue light leave the blade and hit a tree, the bark sputtering in every direction while the trunk split in two. She hadn't realized it but while she stared at her handy work, Dark Link attached the sheathe of the sword to her hip. Her gaze went to it, raising a brow as it didn't change in color, but rather remained a dark ebony. Slowly, she held her sword with both hand and slid it into its casing. The sheathe only glimmered when the sword was fully into it with a soft click. Her eyes went to look into crimson ones.

"Now we can get going."

* * *

**Alright, I've been m.i.a and delayed so much on this chapter that I decided to make it longer, including the story. I figured many of you if not some have been waiting to read and I feel god awful! Other than that if I delay on chapters, just know I'm MOST likely writing a longer chapter or I'm just busy.**

**p.s Ironically I've been playing Zelda lately...woops.**


End file.
